The Heart
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Por que sinto tanta dor em ser quem sou? O que há de errado comigo? "Respire fundo, Isabella! Não chore". Estava sentindo dor e tão fora de órbita que não sabia para onde correr e o que fazer. A verdade era o que o amava. Amava tanto que cometi a loucura de não me amar mais. E agora, quando chegamos ao fim o que sobrou? Dizem por aí que sempre temos uma nova chance...
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**Autora: Mariana Cardoso**

**Beta: Leiliane Santos.**

**Às vezes o coração quer o que quer.**

"Você consegue, Isabella" Respirei fundo.

"Não é sua culpa!" Respirei fundo.

"Seque seu rosto, não é sua culpa, limpe sua maquiagem!" Respirei fundo e peguei o lenço na minha bolsa, retocando minha maquiagem rapidamente. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e reforcei o rímel. Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho e tentei engolir o gigante caroço na minha garganta. Nada de chorar mais. Não hoje.

Endireitei meus ombros e sai do espaço apertado, passando apressada pelo corredor escuro, voltando para festa com uma expressão simpática. Todas aquelas pessoas ali não gostavam muito de mim. Me suportavam, mas não me aceitavam. Eu era a garota problemática. A ciumenta. Tudo porque não podia aceitar vadias sentadas no colo do meu namorado apenas porque ele é um popstar. Ele é apenas meu e de ninguém mais. Apenas meu.

Sentei ao seu lado e beijei sua bochecha, para mostrar que estava bem. Seus olhos me avaliaram por um momento enquanto bebia sua cerveja quente. Ele sabia que algo não estava bom, principalmente pela maneira que fui para o banheiro. Uma das vadias, sim vadia, que estavam na festa – que entendi que seria apenas para a banda e ninguém mais, pediu um autografo no seio e ele segurou, assinando bem na minha frente. Eu quis primeiro arrancar as mãos dele do corpo daquela mulher desagradável e depois furar seu silicone. Ciúmes. Muitos ciúmes. E por que ele ao menos não podia respeitar minha presença? Será que se fosse eu a pessoa famosa da relação e um fã pedisse para assinar suas bolas, ele gostaria? Tenho absoluta certeza que não.

E no entanto, me sentia culpada toda vez que repelia uma fã sua por mais louca que fosse. Era por elas que ele tinha o que tinha. E alcança as paradas rapidamente e tem muitos shows lotados. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia da importância do seu trabalho e por isso tinha que respeitar. No fim do dia, era comigo que ficava. Era para o nosso apartamento que ele corria quando chegava de turnê. Peguei sua mão e segurei. Percebendo que estava bem, beijou-me ternamente e pegou uma taça com algum espumante pra mim, sabendo que não gosto de beber cerveja quente.

Nós estávamos juntos a quase quatro anos. Eu o conheci em seu show. Foi por acaso, apesar de gostar das suas músicas, não era exatamente sua fã. Minha melhor amiga tinha conseguido ingressos e uma entrada para o Meet and Great. Nós tiramos uma foto juntos e ao invés de me dar um autógrafo, ele pediu meu número. Na semana seguinte tivemos um encontro e dois meses depois começamos a namorar. Nunca nos separamos, apesar das constantes brigar dos últimos anos. As coisas mudaram. Não éramos os mesmos. E odiava admitar que não estava muito feliz com minha vida e ao mesmo tempo, era impossível pensar em deixá-lo. Sem ele seria ainda mais infeliz.

Observei uma mulher loira deslizar um papel no bolso da sua camisa e virei o rosto. Muitas fãs faziam isso. Ele ganhava calcinhas e telefones o tempo todo. E talvez não fosse bom falar sobre isso agora. Iria me certificar de jogá-lo fora depois. Apenas por precaução. Segurei seu rosto e o beijei sedutoramente. Correspondeu e bastou uma leve sussurrada no seu ouvido que fui arrastada de forma impaciente até o carro. Chegamos ao hotel loucos e excitados. E no fim, novamente, tinha razão. Ele era apenas meu e de ninguém mais.

"Vai se comportar enquanto estiver fora?" - perguntei baixinho, depois que tomei um banho.

"Claro que sim, ficarei a maior parte do tempo na gravadora."

Sorri e o beijei novamente, pronta para dormir.

Não sabia exatamente porque estava indo ver meus pais do nada. Talvez boa parte reconhecesse que precisava de um tempo de toda essa vida louca que levava ao lado dele. Precisava de uma pausa na minha cabeça e principalmente, entender todos os meus conflitos. Por que me sentia tão culpada pelo declínio do nosso namoro? Por que nós não avançamos? O que existe de errado entre eu e ele que toda vez preciso chorar escondido, com medo da sua reação e principalmente por não saber mais quem sou e qual lugar pertenço em sua vida. Era isso. Apenas sua vida. Seu sucesso. Seu emprego e eu, apenas a namorada, nada mais, nada menos. Aquela que ele carrega como uma bagagem sem importância.

Adoraria me sentir mais bem vinda, amada e importante em toda sua vida – e não apenas em uma pequena parte, a mais secreta e egoísta. Não queria mais que ele me mandasse ficar quieta e deixar de ser boba, me enviando de volta para o camarim enquanto bebe e festeja com vários amigos e mulheres. Minha vida parecia estranha pra mim mesma. E por que todas as noites, quando deitava para dormir após uma discussão, sentia como se tudo isso fosse erro meu?

Passar uma semana com meus pais mostrou que definitivamente não estou deixando minha marca no mundo. Isso porque não estou contando com minhas fotos e declarações na internet como namorada dele. Não havia sequer meu nome. Será que as pessoas sabem que sou formada em fotografia? Apesar de não trabalhar mais, continuo estudando e me aprimorando. Tenho 26 anos e faz exatamente três anos que abandonei minha vida segura para viver na estrada com meu namorado apaixonado. Minha mãe me fez entender que precisava voltar a trabalhar, tirar minha mente ociosa de cima dos shows e do comportamento dele. Que a nossa vida ficaria muito melhor se pudessémos nos separar em alguns pontos.

Voltei para Los Angeles completamente decidida em ter uma conversa séria. Não havia motivos de reservas ou medo. Ele é o homem que compartilho minha vida. O homem que amo. Planejei uma pequena surpresa, como um jantar romantico. Entrei em nosso apartamento no hotel e parei quando vi sandálias femininas que não me pertenciam. Segui a trilha de roupas até o quarto com meu coração batendo na nuca. Parei na porta e vi o meu pior pesadelo. Havia uma mulher loira em cima dele. Ele estava dentro dela. E gostando muito, pelo visto. Fiquei parada, em silêncio, olhando-os sentindo meu estômago se contorcer.

O olhar dele pousou em vi e vi que seus lábios se abriram enquanto empurrava a mulher bruscamente de cima. Ficou de pé, completamente nu, vindo na minha direção enquanto a outra tentava se tapar. Ele estava falando, me segurando, me sacodindo. Não conseguia ouvir nada. Minha mente era um vazio completo. O mundo se tornou um vazio completo. Pensei que fosse querer chorar, gritar, bater nele e arremessar coisas. E não conseguia porque não tinha forças para acreditar o que tinha acontecido na minha frente. A mulher se vestiu e saiu, seu rosto era familiar. A mesma que colocou o número no bolso dele. Pensei que tivesse jogado o número fora. Pensei que era apenas mais uma fã intensamente apaixonada.

Vestindo uma cueca, continuou falando comigo. Dei as costas e peguei minhas coisas. Minha mala ainda estava jogada no meio da sala. Senti que estava me segurando, fui empurrada contra parede. Meus ouvidos não conseguiam captar nada. Parecia que ia desmaiar. Parecia que estava sem vida. Olhei em seus olhos. Ele estava chorando. Falando desesperado. Gesticulando. Soltei suas mãos dos meus braços e o empurrei. Peguei minha mala novamente e fui empurrando pelo corredor enquanto ele ainda estava atrás de mim. Entrei no elevador e ele parou, olhando nos meus olhos. Não pisquei. Não falei nada. Quando as portas fecharam. Me quebrei.

Voltei para o aeroporto porque nada me faria ficar naquela cidade novamente e esperei durante horas um voo disponível para Nova Iorque. Me apertei na classe econônima ainda tremendo e sendo questionada a cada cinco minutos se estava passando bem. Retornei para casa dos meus pais e me escondi no meu antigo quarto...

… Por **seis meses**.

Tentei muito fortemente sair da minha cama, mas era impossível apagar as imagens que assombravam meu sono. O homem que amava fazendo sexo com uma puta que colocou o telefone no bolso dele, era como se um caminhão tivesse passado em cima do meu coração. De todos os nossos problemas, sempre acreditei, sempre tive certeza absoluta que era fiel. Nós estávamos juntos o tempo todo. Apesar das putas, quer dizer, fãs apaixonadas, ele nunca demonstrou interesse. Acreditava que seu carinho era apenas agradecimento. E eu o tempo todo me sentindo culpada por sentir ciúmes de algumas delas. Existiam fãs incríveis, outras indiferentes a minha pessoa e um pequeno grupo de perseguidoras que me irritava, mas não tirava meu sono.

E para minha completa humilhação, a vaca loira colocou as fotos deles juntos, aos beijos no meu maldito lugar, com minhas coisas espalhadas pelo hotel. Nosso apartamento estava em obras e nos mudamos temporariamente para um hotel, apenas enquanto a cozinha era quebrada e o closet do quarto um pouco modificado. Considerava minha casa o lugar que ele estivesse. Minha vida era ele. Meu coração totalmente dele. A imprensa estava fazendo um circo acima da minha imagem. Não conseguia esconder minha vergonha e meu coração partido e por isso, me tranquei em casa.

Meu pai o expulsou quando tentou falar comigo. Ele gritou por horas fora da minha casa. Tentei encontrar algum tipo de romantismo e arrependimento no fato dele estar completamente me querendo de volta, mas toda vez que o via, lembrava da bunda de outra mulher e seu pênis dentro da vagina dela. Me testei de todas as maneiras apenas para ter certeza que a vida infiel dele não iria me afetar mais de nenhuma forma.

"Um amigo meu está precisando de uma fotografa formada para ser assistente. Ele tem um contrato para fazer uma shoot simples para Vogue em nome da Chanel". Minha irmã disse deitando na cama ao meu lado. "Dei seu telefone a ele".

"Obrigada". Foi tudo que respondi e voltei a fitar o vazio.

Semanas mais tarde embarquei em direção a Milão e na Europa permaneci por oito meses, apenas trabalhando como assistente nos primeiros meses e depois consegui ser a fotógrafa principal, fazendo meu nome fora do país. Quando tive dinheiro o suficiente e uns trabalhos em Nova Iorque, comprei um apartamento em Manhattan e me mudei, sem saber nenhuma notícia dele. Sem ouvir o suposto CD que ele dedicou três faixas pra mim. Troquei de número e me afastei de todas as pessoas que tínhamos em comum. Proibi minha família de contar a qualquer pessoa sobre meu paradeiro.

Ainda me sentia pesada. Meu coração tinha partido de uma forma que nunca imaginei ser possível. E com o tempo percebi que tudo que aconteceu era realmente minha culpa. Não devia ter me entregado tanto. Não devia ter deixado minha vida e quem sou de lado apenas para agradá-lo. Não podia ter me permitido respirar como se tivéssemos o mesmo pulmão. Tinha que ter colocado um limite saudável entre nós dois e jamais, em hipótese nenhuma, deixado que ele me manipulasse tanto. Todas as coisas que fiz foi por puro amor. Puro e sincero amor. Eu ainda posso dizer que o amo, mas a minha mágoa e raiva é muito maior. Me sinto idiota e envergonhada. Me sinto fraca. Passou mais de um ano e ainda lembro a maneira que ele estava satisfeito fodendo aquela mulher.

Depois de uma boa corrida no parque, aproveitando o sol magnifico, voltei para minha nova casa planejando meu jantar. Sorri e acenei para meu porteiro e chamei o elevador.

"Segura o elevador" Uma voz masculina pediu e travei a porta com meu pé. "Obrigada". Um homem alto de cabelos castanhos com fios ruivos entrou ofegante. Ele também estava com roupas de corrida. Olhei-o rapidamente e o achei incrivelmente bonito. Trocamos um sorriso simpático e um aceno. Saí no sétimo andar e ele também.

"Ele continua te procurando, sabe". Minha irmã disse algumas horas mais tarde.

"Não importa, Rose. Simplesmente acabou pra mim".

"Entendo perfeitamente, apenas achei que deveria te dizer... Em breve ele irá te descobrir aqui".

"Eu sei, mas faz muito tempo e agora sei que posso enfrentá-lo".

"Você é incrível, sabia?"

"Por que diz isso?" Perguntei enquanto minha irmã pulava e me abraçava.

"Olha só para esse lugar e esses trabalhos. Você superou isso da melhor forma, colocando o seu nome lindo no mundo". Disse e seu celular tocou. "Desculpe, deixei Emmett com Claire, você sabe a bagunça que eles fazem".

Sorri porque meu cunhado era tão criança quanto minha sobrinha. Olhei para meu apartamento e não entendi o que minha irmã quis dizer. Ela achava que meu sucesso era a minha melhor forma de superação? Não sei exatamente se superei. As imagens ainda aparecem constantes na minha cabeça, mas a dor já não é a mesma. Não sinto meu coração ainda apunhalado. Apenas quero viver a minha vida bem longe de qualquer relacionamento.

Foi muito bom me reencontrar. Lembrar meus próprios gostos. Foi tão gratificante cozinhar na minha casa, ter a decoração do meu jeito e não como a assistente disse que ficaria magnífico para as revistas e jornais. Escolhi cada item com minha mãe e irmã, mesmo que elas tenham opinado, a decisão final foi apenas minha. É delicioso poder ter o meu salário na conta, meus grandes e gordos salários a cada ensaio fotográfico que fazia dentro ou fora do país. Minha ascensão foi rápida porque me juntei as pessoas certas. Fui sincera e humilde. Carreguei equipamentos pesados quando ainda era apenas uma assistente. Arrumei modelos e limpei estúdios. Fiz de tudo para ser notada apenas com minhas dicas e ideias. E o primeiro ensaio que comandei sozinha, consegui um contrato e assim foi acontecendo.

"Tenho que ir. Te amo". Rosalie gritou da sala e acenei distraidamente.

Minha vida ao lado dele tinha sido um conto de fadas. Nós viajamos, conhecemos lugares exóticos incríveis, conhecemos o mundo e ao mesmo tempo, mergulhamos naquele relacionamento com tantas brigas. Coisas arremessadas por hotéis. Gritos. Mulheres seminuas dançando para ele. Fãs enlouquecidas correndo atrás de mim nas ruas. Noites viradas dentro de estúdios fonográficos, amigos que não eram meus amigos, festas que me faziam ficar arrumada feito uma boneca e sorrir para todas aquelas pessoas que não me queriam ali. Drogas. Eu vi muitas drogas. E fiz de tudo que ele jamais experimentasse.

Por dentro me sentia tão suja. Tão destruída. Deus sabe o quanto o amor me fez ficar fora de órbita. Deus sabe que meu coração ainda bate forte num sofrimento esquisito. Sentia tanta mágoa dele. Não éramos perfeitos, mas por que me trair daquela forma tão baixa? Toda vez que penso nos meus erros com ele chego a conclusão de que não merecia ser humilhada de tal forma. Toda vez que fecho os olhos e lembro o quão decidida estava em mudar por ele, em fazer a nossa vida mais fácil...

Contos de fadas modernos sem um final feliz. Não entendo como meu coração pode ter sido enganado de tal forma, mas às vezes, eu acho, que ele quer o que quer e não importa a razão por trás disso.

Minha campainha tocando me fez pular. Ela nunca tocava. Minha irmã tinha a chave e meus pais avisavam quando estavam chegando. Olhei no olho mágico e reconheci o rapaz do elevador.

"Olá?" Sorri educadamente abrindo a porta.

"Você é Isabella Swan?" Perguntou erguendo uma correspondência. "Estava misturada nas minhas. Acho que o porteiro confundiu".

"Ah, obrigada!" Respondi pegando minhas duas cartas. Contas, para ser exata. "Muito obrigada..." Parei não sabendo o nome dele.

"Edward. Edward Cullen, sou seu vizinho da porta de frente". Respondeu e olhei atrás dele, um pouco mais para esquerda, tinha uma porta.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward".

"O prazer é todo meu". Piscou e abriu sua porta, me dando um sorriso torto magnifício.

Meu coração trovejou no peito e senti minhas pernas meio bambas. Fiquei parada ainda maravilhada com o olhar, a boca, as mãos, o cabelo, o pomo de dão, a barba para fazer e o sorriso sexy.

Coração, pare exatamente agora!

**[Continua].**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart.**

**I know I'm acting a bit crazy**

**Strung out, a little bit hazy**

**Hand over heart, I'm praying**

**That I'm gonna make it out alive.**

É possível morrer de tesão? Espere, deixe fazer a pergunta corretamente. É possível morrer de tesão pelo seu vizinho adepto a músculos e dietas zero gordura? Edward estava me tirando do sério, minha mente não conseguia se controlar e meus olhos muito menos. Toda vez que ele passava correndo, meu olhar se perdia nas suas pernas e na bunda. Cheguei a tropeçar e quase cair de tão perdida que fiquei. E quando choveu, encontrei-o correndo na academia do prédio sem camisa. Dei meia volta e me escondi no meu apartamento por quase uma hora morrendo de vergonha de ter sido flagrada com a boca aberta olhando-o atentamente enquanto ele sorria torto pra mim através do reflexo.

Essa situação me deixava mortificada. Fazia muito tempo que não transava. Na verdade, antes de James, tinha tido uma vida sexual saudável para uma garota começando a vida. Não tive nenhum namorado tão sério como ele, mas fui a encontros e tive casos longos, assim como amizades coloridas. Depois dele não passou pela minha cabeça ter nenhum tipo de contato com o sexo masculino. Me escondi dentro da minha concha. Minha vida tinha mudado, não tinha como negar. Ainda penso em James. Ainda sinto coisas estranhas em relação a ele. Não tenho como relatar o que sinto.

Calcei meu tênis e me olhei no espelho. Meu corpo já tinha mudado. Estava torneado. Correr e malhar todos os dias me ajudou a ter concentração. Mudar meus hábitos alimentares também me deu mais energia e vitalidade. Verifiquei minha bunda no espelho e conclui que ela estava bonita o suficiente para que Edward desse uma olhada ou duas. _Espera? O que você pensa que está fazendo, Isabella? É muita presunção da sua parte acreditar que um homem daqueles vai olhar para você. Se seu namorado de anos te traiu, por que será que outro iria se interessar?_

Resignada, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e sai de casa. Estava muito cedo. Poucas pessoas tinham acordado. Acenei para meu porteiro, atravessei a rua e comecei a me aquecer, esticando meus músculos em breve alongamento, dei uns pulos no lugar trocando de perna e comecei a ouvir Something From Nothing do Foo Fighters. Antes de James, era a garota do rock, mas com ele, fiquei completamente presa no mundo pop e acabei deixando minhas preferências de lado. Era muito bom poder ouvir minhas músicas sem ter alguém reclamando do lado.

- Esquerda. - Edward gritou atrás de mim e me chutei mentalmente por reconhecer sua voz apenas com uma menção abafada. Desviei para minha direita, para que o bonito pudesse passar na sua velocidade. - Adorei o short de hoje. Agradável.

Mesmo com minha música, soube que ele não estava gritando e ele viu que ouvi porque corei e tropecei. Antes que pudesse parar no chão, Edward me segurou tão firme que teria marca dos seus dedos no meu quadril. O que no momento não parecia nada ruim. Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

- Tudo bem com você?

- Claro. Edward. - Disse ofegante.

Jesus pareço uma colegial falando com um cara mais velho. Percebi muito tardialmente, para minha mortificação total, que estava alisando os biceps dele. Mate-me agora mesmo.

- Ahn… - Gaguejei soltando minha mão e ele riu, alto por sinal. Corei até a raiz do meu cabelo. - Obrigada.

- Pelo elogio ou pela não queda? - Perguntou cruzando os braços e fiquei um pouco paralisada.

- Pelos dois? - Perguntei de volta e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Ahn, vou parar de tomar seu tempo. - Disse ofegante, coloquei o fone de volta e sai correndo disparada, muito além do meu ritmo. Por algum motivo ele estava bem atrás de mim e não me ultrapassou. E eu sabia que ele estava olhando para minha bunda.

Voltamos em direção ao nosso prédio juntos, mas sem realmente estarmos juntos. Me sentia seca por um copo de água. Antes de atravessar a rua, ouvi alguém gritar e uma moto passar muito perto da calçada. Assustada, pulei para trás e torci meu pé. Com dor, saltei em um pé só xingando como um marinheiro. As pessoas ao meu redor olhavam assustadas e percebi que o volume da minha voz devia estar alguns decibéis mais alto que o comum apenas porque tinha David Grohl berrando no meu ouvido. Pela segunda vez no dia, quis me enterrar viva. E não era nem a hora de tomar café da manhã.

- Ei, calma. Apoie-se em mim. - Edward pediu e segurei-o na hora. Não tinha como controlar meu desespero. - Precisamos colocar gelo no seu pé e darei uma olhada, ok?

- Você viu aquele idiota? Poderia ter atropelado uma criança!

- Poderia ter te atropelado… Ainda bem que teve um reflexo rápido e saiu da frente. - Edward comentou e me pegou no colo. - Não faça uma cena.

As pessoas estavam me olhando com um misto de inveja ou pena. Bem… Não era tão ruim assim ser carregada por ele. Subimos para o nosso andar e tirei minha chave do meu decote sabendo que ele estava olhando diretamente para meus seios e não me importei. De repente quis estar com um decote maior e isso me fez querer sair correndo. Por que a presença dele me fazia parecer uma cadela louca por sexo? Tudo bem, fazia um bom tempo que não transava. Até ele aparecer, isso não parecia grande coisa.

- Sente-se. Vou mexer no seu freezer, ok?

- Claro, fique a vontade. - Respondi ciente que não podia fazer charme. Meu tornozelo estava doendo e pensar em colocar força nele para andar era desesperadora. - Acho que nunca virei meu pé com tanta força assim. Uma vez coloquei meu peso todo em um pé só e doeu, porém, dessa vez está doendo sem fazer movimento.

- Provavelmente um entorce. Vou tirar seu tênis. - Disse segurando minha bolsa térmica. Ui. Estava inchado. Horrível. - É impressionante como o pé magoado logo se mostra visivelmente. Não é como outro músculo da coxa ou o joelho. É um mecanismo interessante. Reparou que qualquer coisa no pé dói? É a nossa estabilidade. A base. Ele logo reclama.

- Nossa. Quantas observações… - Suspirei sentindo dor. - Vou ligar para minha irmã. Talvez seja melhor um raio-x?

- Sim. Apenas por precaução, mas, tenho certeza que é um entorce e você vai ficar com o pé de molho por uns dias. - Respondeu dando tapinhas no meu joelho. - Não precisa ligar para sua irmã. Vou pegar a chave do meu carro e iremos para emergência.

- Não precisa, Edward. Ela vai chegar rapidinho.

- Claro que precisa. Chegando sozinha você vai esperar muito. Nós entraremos direto e irei colocá-la direto no raio-x.

- E como conseguiria isso?

- Tenho meus meios.

Encolhi os ombros e esperei que voltasse com a chave do seu carro, peguei minha bolsa e dessa vez neguei que me pegasse no colo. Fui pulado sendo aparada por ele. Entramos em sua Mercedes e caímos no trânsito.

- Quer escolher alguma música?

- Qualquer uma está bom. - Respondi encolhendo os ombros. Foda-se a música. Meu tornozelo estava doendo.. - Deus, como dói. Não tenho por onde começar a agradecer sua ajuda. Não sei o que faria se estivesse sozinha na rua.

- Não precisa agradecer. Que espécie de vizinho seria se não te ajudasse?

- Um muito ruim no qual me negaria emprestar uma xícara de açúcar?

- Bom. Sorte a minha que não como nada com açúcar. - Brincou e sorri.

- Eu também não. Não a refinada, estou tentando cortar totalmente usando mascavo e a orgânica.

- Uso a orgânica para sucos que não ficam agradáveis, no mais, cortei totalmente. Nada de adoçante também, muito sódio.

- Ouvi falar que tem tanto sódio quanto a coca-cola. Cortei refrigerantes e mudei meus hábitos alimentares radicalmente. Fico na internet pesquisando receitas e contando calorias, às vezes acho que estou sendo paranóica.

Conversamos tão intensamente sobre alimentação saudável que sequer percebi que estávamos no hospital, dentro do estacionamento privativo. Edward estacionou em uma vaga e me ajudou a sair do carro, alegando que se eu entrasse em seu colo com cara de dor, seria muito mais fácil para as recepcionistas da emergência conter as pessoas reclamando. Mal tive tempo de dizer que não, que era errado, quando ele me ergueu e passou pelas portas rapidamente.

- Olá Dr. Cullen. Posso ajudá-lo com algo? - Uma enfermeira perguntou docemente. Meu estomago revirou.

- Não. - Edward respondeu tão seco quanto o deserto e continuou andando.

- Uhn. Dr. Cullen? - Brinquei mexendo na gola da camisa dele. - Posso ajudá-lo com algo?

- Você certamente pode me ajudar com muitas coisas, baby.

Sua resposta me deixou meio tonta. Ele riu da minha expressão e me colocou sentada em uma maca.

- Não brinque comigo se não aguentar.

Quente. O quarto estava quente. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo assim como muitas outras partes. Alguém, por favor, chame o médico? Ah… O mesmo estava me provocando essas reações. Edward comandou meu atendimento. Precisava mesmo ficar com o pé descansado, tomando um anti-inflamatório simples e bastante gelo. Sorte a minha que não tinha nenhum tipo de trabalho ou estaria efetuando cancelamentos chatos.

Edward prescreveu uma receita de cuidados e me ajudou a sair do hospital, com um remédio mais forte para dor.

- Então você é médico?

- Exatamente.

- Clínico Geral?

- Cirurgião Geral e às vezes, na falta de algum médico, atendo na emergência, mas trabalho especificamente dentro do Centro Cirúrgico.

- Oh, sangue e todos os membros.

- Muito sangue e membros para consertar.

- Interessante. Não imaginava.

Edward sorriu e perguntou minha profissão, admirado que era fotógrafa. Ele parou em uma lanchonete natural por um momento, não me incomodei, ele tinha feito muito por mim e não custava nada esperá-lo pegar seu café da manhã. Planejei mentalmente o que fazer para comer quando chegasse em casa e então, ele me surpreendeu me entregando um pacote que era o nosso café da manhã. Subimos direto para meu apartamento e ele se ocupou de arrumar a mesa apenas seguindo minhas instruções.

- Santo Deus. Isso é incrível.

- Espere experimentar o meu e você vai mudar de ideia. - Disse convencido e comeu um pedaço do melhor omelete de claras, com queijo brie e ervas finas. Simplesmente o melhor.

Edward era uma companhia maravilhosa e também um médico atencioso. Passei a semana inteira cuidando muito bem do meu tornozelo porque trabalharia muitas horas em pé e fazendo infinitas posições para um editorial de moda e não podia me dar o luxo de ficar com o pé doendo. A marca estava me pagando uma grana muito alta e muito bem vinda para minha conta poupança. E mesmo que estivesse fazendo tudo direitinho, ele passava no meu apartamento antes de correr e quando voltava, vinha com o café da manhã e às vezes, antes do seu plantão, trazia um jantar extremamente natural e zero gordura para compartilharmos. Era muita gentileza.

E minha mente estava ficando cada vez mais confusa com os constantes debates com o meu coração. Não custava nada conhecê-lo, mas não me sentia pronta para ser caso de alguém ou entrar em um relacionamento. James ainda era uma fumaça densa no meu cérebro e não conseguia me sentir totalmente inteira para me entregar de cabeça a alguém. E por outro lado, ele podia estar querendo só ser meu amigo. Eu acho. Os olhares dele não eram tímidos e Edward não tinha problema em falar o que estava pensando. Chegava ser rude, mas era o estilo ogro fofo - segundo minha irmã. Rosalie adorou Edward. Ele e Emmett rapidamente se uniram e pareciam melhores amigos de infância.

- Por que você é morena e sua irmã é loira? - Edward perguntou colocando uma mojito na minha frente. - Vê se gosta.

Bebi um pouco e sorri. Era sexta-feira a noite. Minha irmã inventou um jantar na minha casa e Edward era quem estava cozinhando suas idéias loucas na cozinha. Ela e Emmett eram viciados em exercícios físicos e estavam animados em aprender mais algumas receitas light. Também decidimos que podíamos beber um pouco já que meus sobrinhos estavam passando um final de semana com meus pais.

- Rosalie é filha do primeiro casamento da minha mãe. - Respondi honestamente. - O pai biológico dela era soldado e morreu em um treinamento. Foi um acidente. Dois anos depois, minha mãe conheceu meu pai e eu nasci logo em seguida. Minha mãe é loira e meu pai é moreno, não nos parecemos muito porque não tenho nada da minha mãe. Ela é a cópia perfeita da Renée e eu sou Charlie de saia.

- Interessante. Minha irmã gêmea bate abaixo do meu ombro. Minha mãe brinca que cresci demais e ocupei todo espaço. - Edward respondeu com um sorriso simpático. - Alice mora na Irlanda com o marido dela e as filhas.

- Você tem outro irmão além dela?

- Tenho uma irmã caçula. Meus pais a chamam de adorável acidente. - Edward brincou e abriu uma foto no seu celular. Era uma adolescente muito parecida com ele. - Bree tem quinze anos.

- E você trinta e quatro? Nossa!

- Minha mãe engravidou muito jovem, tinha dezoito anos quando nasci. Ela casou um ano antes… Eles decidiram não ter nenhum outro bebê já que éramos gêmeos e ela sofreu muito na gravidez, mas alguns anos mais tarde, descobriu que estava grávida.

- Incrível. Minha mãe nunca mais quis ter outro bebê. Rosalie e eu praticamente imploramos por um irmão e ela negou.

Edward beijou minha cabeça e pegou meu copo de mojito vazio.

- Quer me ajudar na cozinha?

Tentei ficar fora do caminho dele, mas Edward tinha um ímã. Ele me deixava louca, confusa, cheia de medos e ao mesmo tempo excitada. Não queria dar o braço a torcer. Nós nos tocamos o tempo todo. Sorrimos. Ele estava sempre perto. E eu também. Nossas mãos ficavam presas uma na outra mais tempo que o normal e os lábios dele tocaram a pontinha do meu nariz, minha testa e minhas bochechas vinte vezes. _Alguém me bate porque estou contando!_

- Amanhã a noite você está livre? - Edward perguntou me ajudando a cortar os tomates para salada. Fiquei parada olhando de boca aberta. Ele iria me chamar para sair? - Bella?

- Ahn…

- Sim ou não?

- Sim?

- Sim?

- Quer dizer… Estou… Ahn… Por quê?

- Por que está gaguejando?

- Eu… Não… Estou. - Murmurei querendo me bater. Meu rosto ficou tão quente que fiquei olhando para meus pés. Edward começou a rir. _Idiota._

- Por que está tão nervosa em me responder essa simples pergunta? - Questionou com um tom de voz mais doce.

- Não sei. - Assumi baixinho e ele segurou meu rosto.

- Tudo que quero é saber se posso levá-la para jantar. Um encontro. - Disse e balancei a cabeça, com os joelhos fracos pela proximidade. Nenhum homem conseguiu me deixar assim. Nunca. Nem mesmo… James. - Você pode colocar uma calça apertada que marque bem a sua bunda. - Disse apenas para me deixar sem graça e bati no seu ombro. - Brincadeira, mas algo com algum decote?

- Edward! - Gritei e ele riu ainda mais alto. - Por que você é tão cara de pau?

- Sou sincero com seus atributos que eu gosto. Te vejo correr no parque antes mesmo de sonhar que era minha vizinha.

Agora, isso era muito interessante.

- Sério?

- E sempre gostei muito do que via.

- Isso é bom. - Suspirei e cheguei mais perto. - Eu também gosto muito do vejo. - Brinquei e ele sorriu, passando o braço pela minha cintura, descansando as mãos na minha bunda. Deus ele era extremamente direto ao ponto. Não havia enrolações nas suas intenções. - Você vai me beijar?

- Pode apostar que sim.

O beijo começou simples, meus lábios tocando os seus de forma hesitante. Impaciente, Edward me ergueu no balcão e se estabeleceu entre minhas pernas, colando seu peito no meu e segurando minha nunca para me dar o beijo. Achei que já tivesse tido minha cota de bons beijos pela vida, mas o que ele estava fazendo na minha boca devia ser um crime sexual. Tudo que podia imaginar era o quão a sua língua faria um excelente trabalho entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, mas no momento que tocaram meus seios, perdi qualquer senso e resistência. Não havia como lutar se todas as minhas forças estavam canalizadas em me esfregar vergonhosamente na ereção que ele sustentava, tocando exatamente onde não era tocada a muito tempo.

Me deixando respirar, sugou o lobulo da minha orelha, apertando as duas imensas mãos na minha bunda, incentivando que continuasse meus movimentos de transa seca. Todos os dias que o via correr imaginava como seria apertar sua bunda. Quando ele vinha trazer o café da manhã, imaginava como seria beijá-lo. E nenhuma das minhas fantasias fez jus a realidade.

- Eu imaginei que seria muito bom te beijar, mas nunca que ficaria duro como uma rocha só de sentir o seu gosto… - Sussurrou e cavei minhas unhas no seu coro cabeludo. Esfregando-me nele. - Puta merda, Isabella.

Estava me comportando como uma vagabunda, mas não iria parar.

- Isso é sim para o encontro?

- Já não tinha concordado? - Resmunguei com o aperto no meu seio. - Vamos pular quantas bases?

- Considerando todos os encontros que tivemos, podemos pular algumas. Tenho me tocado no chuveiro diariamente por você e não sou um homem que fica satisfeito com punheta e banho gelado.

Meu rosto estava tão quente quanto fogo. _Jesus. _

- É uma festa! Rosie, pegue as camisinhas!

Lentamente computei ter ouvido a voz do meu cunhado e então, empurrei Edward, ficando em frente do seu corpo. Ele me segurou pela cintura enquanto uma mão ajeitava seu amigo nas calças. Coloquei minha blusa no lugar e minha saia. Nós dois parecíamos dois tomates enquanto minha irmã e meu cunhado riam de se acabar.

- Não se mexe. - Edward sussurrou. Dando um passo pra trás senti algo duro me cutucando. - Não se mexe, porra.

- Talvez você precise ir ao banheiro?

- Talvez você deva vir ao banheiro comigo e resolver isso, o que acha?

- Não chegamos a essa base hoje. - Respondi de volta. Rosalie arrastou Emmett para sala. Virei de frente a ele.

- Ah chegamos, porque se não fossemos interrompidos, teria te comido no balcão e você passaria o resto do final de semana sabendo que meu pau esteve dentro de você. - Respondeu mal humorado e precisei segurá-lo porque ia cair. Minha calcinha estava em chamas. - Me dê uns minutos.

- Você vai se masturbar no meu banheiro?

- Sim. Quer vir assistir e dar uma mãozinha?

- Filtro verbal, Edward.

- Nós dois sabemos que você gosta da minha boca assim.

- Ah sim, eu gosto muito da sua boca.

- Ela pode fazer maravilhas. - Prometeu com um sorriso doce. Sem resistir, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei docemente.

- Amanhã eu posso te deixar pular algumas bases, hoje, você vai se comportar como um bom menino, me dar muitos beijos, me deixar quente, agitada e molhada.

- Isso eu já fiz.

- Pode fazer mais. - Retruquei batendo na sua testa e ele sorriu, me dando outro beijo tão avassalador que soltei um gemido. - Deus, se afaste de mim. - Resmunguei correndo fora da cozinha antes que permitisse que ele me tomasse ali mesmo.

Com a mente mais fria depois de um copo grande água, ouvi as risadas na sala e vigiei o frango percebendo que tudo era tão familiar que me deixava tonta. Edward se encaixava na minha vida de uma forma que não conseguia compreender. Nós apenas começamos a correr juntos. Depois passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias, trocar mensagens e isso foi apenas a cinco dias atrás. Como em tão pouco tempo permiti que um homem desconhecido se tornasse tão vital quanto um amigo de infância? O que estou fazendo? Por que meu coração bate tão forte quanto asas de colibri quando ele me toca?

Coração, o que você está fazendo comigo?


	3. Chapter 3

**The future that we hold is so unclear**

**But I'm not alive until you call**

**And I'll bet the odd's against it all**

Pânico não podia me definir naquele momento. Edward conhecia todos os meus vestidos e hoje, justamente hoje, o grande dia de nossas vidas, não tenho nada novo para vestir. Apenas uma hora atrás ele ligou perguntando se queria sair para jantar e depois ir a um bar beber um pouco. Era o primeiro dia oficial das suas férias e também o dia que estive planejando dar um passo no nosso tortuoso relacionamento.

Não sei dizer se somos namorados, mas também sei que não somos só amigos, nem mesmo coloridos. Depois de mais de um mês juntos, _literalmente juntos_, ainda não tínhamos avançado para outra base apenas porque me mantive cautelosa com as intenções dele. E ele também teve um mês louco com plantões. O tempo que tivemos juntos foi curto, mas doce, perfeito e engraçado. Não havia como não ficarmos rindo e conversando o tempo todo. E claro, beijando. _Sim._ Beijá-lo era a minha atividade favorita de todos os tempos.

- Meu vestido preto ou o vermelho? – perguntei a inútil da minha irmã.

- Melhor o azul.

- Ele gosta de azul. – murmurei pra mim mesma, separando umas peças de roupas íntimas brancas de seda com rendas.

Arrumei-me o mais rápido possível, colocando todos meus itens pessoais na mala de viagem. Duas semanas atrás Edward havia me convidado para uma viagem com sua família. Seus pais tinham uma casa de praia em Los Angeles, onde a família materna dele vivia. Em menção as suas férias, ele queria me apresentar a eles... Acho que como sua namorada. Não é como tivéssemos conversado sobre isso. Fiquei feliz pelo convite e ansiosa. Minha ideia era deixa-lo me deflorar – como carinhosamente dizia que iria fazer comigo assim que parasse de deixar as bolas dele azuis – durante a viagem, depois percebi que poderíamos estar em quartos separados. Não éramos crianças, mas, não conhecia os pais dele. Meus pais não ligariam.

- Estou com inveja. Esse verão de matar e você vai colocar essa bunda malhada em um biquíni pequeno. - Rosalie disse com um suspiro e me ajudou a passar chapinha no meu cabelo. Edward gostava dos cachos, mas hoje seria tudo diferente. – Está pronta para o próximo passo?

- Pensei tanto sobre esse momento que quase enlouqueci. Eu quero ser íntima dele. Me sinto muito bem... Acho que é o certo a fazer. Não posso permitir que James seja uma sombra na minha vida. Edward não é ele. Confio e não me sinto insegura, sabe? Quando fui encontrar com ele com os amigos do trabalho, havia mulheres lá. Brincou e riu com todas, mas em momento algum me senti irritada, com ciúmes ou ameaçada. E elas estavam normais. Uma garota passou e sorriu para ele... Fiquei avaliando sua reação, ele riu, piscou para ela e levantou nossas mãos unidas. Aquilo foi tão importante pra mim.

- Edward não é uma criança, parece saber o que quer. – Rosalie disse e soltou meu cabelo. – Não quero que desperdice uma chance de ser feliz de verdade, estando inteiramente completa ao lado de alguém porque o filha da puta do seu ex-namorado nunca soube manter o pau dentro das calças.

- Eu sei. Aquilo doeu muito, acho que ainda dói, apenas é estranho pensar no tempo que passou, nas coisas que aconteceram comigo e quem eu fui, sabe? Mas tinha que ser. Não dói somente a traição dele. Dói lembrar e reconhecer o quanto deixei de me amar por ele. Enquanto acho que passou, sinto que agora é o meu momento. Além do mais, estou enlouquecendo. Edward sabe muito bem como me tirar do sério.

- Ele respeitou todo esse tempo, apesar das brincadeiras, em momento nenhum percebi que ele saiu da linha.

- Nunca. Respeitou meu desejo completamente.

- Então vista sua calcinha de garota grande, se divirta e tenha uma boa noite de sexo quente. Tem camisinhas?

- Tenho.

- Ótimo. Se cuida, eu te amo.

Olhei-me no espelho e sorri. Meu celular apitou com mensagem dele dizendo que estava atrasado.

"_Estou entrando no chuveiro agora, não me importo se você aparecer aqui de repente. Minhas costas precisam ser bem lavadas e uma parte especial de carinho. Você me deixou dolorido. Minhas bolas estão doendo..."_

Rindo, tranquei meu apartamento e entrei no dele sem bater, sabendo que deixou a porta aberta de propósito. A decoração do apartamento de Edward era típica e masculina. Móveis escuros, poucas fotos e acessórios, apenas o básico necessário. Ou seja, uma imensa televisão, um sofá mais confortável que minha cama e uma geladeira enorme.

Passamos algumas noites assistindo filmes deitados no sofá e minha mente trabalhou em algumas fantasias interessantes no meio do caminho, talvez depois da viagem pudéssemos realizar alguma delas. Entrei no seu quarto e sentei na cama o ouvindo no chuveiro. Minha vontade era abrir a porta e espiar, mas permaneci no meu lugar quieta. Ontem a noite, durante seu plantão, enchi seu telefone de pedaços do meu corpo através de fotos. Não aparecia meu rosto. Fui bastante cuidadosa. Não precisava de outro escândalo na minha vida.

- Você chegou atrasada para o banho. – Edward disse saindo enrolado com uma toalha preta na cintura. – Oi você. – inclinou-se e me deu um beijo. Levou tudo de mim para não puxá-la. – Adoro você na minha cama.

- Hoje a noite me terá nela. Completamente. – respondi ousadamente e ele sorriu, me dando mais um beijo longo. – Talvez devêssemos pular o jantar e ficar com a sobremesa.

Todo pânico sobre o que me vestir desapareceu quando senti seus lábios nos meus. Era isso que realmente faltava para nos tornar completos. Ele me transformava na mulher mais importante do mundo inteiro... Era tão _perfeito_.

- Trabalhei a semana inteira sonhando em beber um pouco hoje, comer uma boa refeição, dançar com você bem agarradinho e depois te beijar por inteiro, tirar sua roupa e te deflorar na minha cama. Não quero alterar a ordem dos fatores. – respondeu com o sorriso torto de matar, deixando cair a toalha na minha frente, me dando uma visão do seu pênis ereto. Essa conversa boba o deixou assim? Agora posso imaginar sua dor quando começo a provocá-lo. Seu corpo malhado acentuava a beleza do seu pênis. Quer dizer, pênis não são bonitos, não há nada mais esquisito que isso, mas ele... Era tão ele. E depilado, aparado. Isso era gentil. Minha boca salivou e quis me inclinar, tomando-o e acabando logo com a tortura.

Edward tocou a si mesmo bem lentamente. Meus olhos abriram ainda mais em choque e excitação. Ele me olhava com desejo, maldade e diversão. Mordi os lábios e travei minhas pernas juntas, incomodava, precisando de um toque lá.

- Mesmo se tirar minha roupa agora? – perguntei ofegante.

- Se você tirar a sua roupa agora, vou te comer muito bruscamente, gozar feito um louco e então iremos sair e fazer tudo como planejado para na volta, te dar um pouco mais de atenção. Não provoque um homem de pau duro querendo ser romântico. – disse me dando um beijo e me joguei em sua direção, sendo abandonada no meio do caminho.

Suas palavras fizeram sentido na minha cabeça. _Santo Cristo!_

Como sempre, fiquei parada, sem reação, com o rosto quente e de boca aberta. Edward aproveitou e enfiou a língua na minha boca e nós começamos a rir. Deixei-o se vestir porque bem, não custava nada um pouco de romance na nossa primeira vez. Se existia uma coisa que realmente queria na vida, era dar um passo ou dois ao lado dele. A maneira que me tratava – como uma mulher de verdade e não uma idiota qualquer – fazia toda diferença.

Ouvi-o falando sobre seu último dia de trabalho e o quanto foi horrível, parecia que nunca chegaria o momento de dizer adeus ao plantão e vir para casa. Falamos sobre nosso voo amanhã cedo e os planos de viagem como se fôssemos um casal juntos há anos. Esse era outro ponto que me deixava confortável. Edward nunca fazia diferença entre ele e eu. Ele me pergunta minha opinião a qualquer momento e me deixa ser participativa em qualquer coisa boba, até mesmo na escolha de algum filme. Cada aspecto entre nós dois era abertamente discutido.

Como não estava acostumada, às vezes, saia como uma idiota ou ele perdia a paciência dizendo_ "Você pode escolher logo, caramba?"_. Edward não tem tato. Ele até tenta e na maior parte das vezes, acaba sendo ainda pior. Gosto dele exatamente assim: Sem filtro verbal, direto ao ponto e totalmente sincero de coração. Ele é bom. O coração dele é de um grande homem.

Me sentia segura, querida e desejada. Não tinha por que correr... Às vezes, o coração quer o que quer. E o meu coração o queria muito. Não podia negar.

Saímos para a noite de Nova Iorque de mãos dadas. Caminhamos poucos quarteirões juntos até um pub familiar. Eles serviam comidas agradáveis e não tão gordurosas. Minha vontade era comer alguma coisa com molho barbecue. E Edward queria nachos. Pedimos cerveja e sentamos em uma das mesas de fundo. Me recusei a ir em qualquer tipo de restaurante com mais de três estrelas. Nós dois saímos para jantar umas três vezes em locais assim. Hoje só queria algo familiar, que me deixasse beijá-lo o momento que quisesse.

Depois de comer e beber um pouco, seguimos para uma boate próxima, encontrando Rosalie e Emmett. Dancei com a minha irmã até me acabar e pedi bebidas de menina, coisas coloridas e chapeuzinhos. Edward não tinha a mínima vergonha de pedir pra mim ou segurar meu copo. Ele também me abasteceu de água o tempo todo e me deixou livre para curtir completamente. Fazia tanto tempo que não dançava que me sentia leve. Nós dançamos juntos o que pra mim foi um dos melhores momentos da noite. Ficar agarrada nele era a melhor coisa da vida.

- Ei baby. – sorri abraçando-o apertado. Na mesma hora uma música remixada do James começou a tocar e fiquei tensa. – Acho que estou bêbada o suficiente para deixar você...

- Me deixar fazer o quê? – perguntou com um movimento sugestivo com o quadril.

- Me comer no seu sofá. – sussurrei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- No sofá? E a cama? – perguntou com um sorriso safado que me fez virar gelatina. _Meu Deus, eu vou transar com esse homem! Alguém me segura!_

- Tem o sofá, a cama, o balcão da minha cozinha, minha cama, o elevador, a academia...

- Cristo, Bella! Só pensa em sexo, menina boba. – provocou-me fingindo estar chocado e bati nele. – Posso acrescentar meus locais em sua lista?

- Talvez...

- Talvez?

- Se você me levar para casa agora... Nós temos que acordar cedo amanhã e quero estar com você mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. E meu prazer.

Voltamos para casa de táxi. Não estava tão bêbada quanto pensei que estaria ou meu estado de pura ansiedade ajudou a evaporar todo álcool do meu sistema.

- Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou segurando minha mão. – Devíamos ter vindo com um casaco. Está tremendo de frio.

Parte da minha tremedeira não era apenas o ar surpreendentemente gelado do lado de fora da boate. O táxi estava levemente aquecido e andando rápido até o nosso prédio. Entramos correndo em casa e no elevador, olhei para meu reflexo. Ainda estava muito apresentável. O que era bom.

- Já volto. – anunciei correndo para seu banheiro do quarto.

Edward riu atrás de mim e tranquei a porta, aliviando minha bexiga cheia e me deixando perfeitamente limpa e cheirosa. Verifiquei minhas roupas íntimas e saí do meu vestido que estava me incomodando, então, tirei-o e fiquei descalço. Peguei uma blusa grande dele no armário e voltei para sala, encontrando Edward sentado com uma garrafinha de cerveja nas mãos. Ele sorriu quando me viu, meu cabelo estava solto e já enrolando novamente. Montei em seu colo sentindo suas mãos geladas passearem por todo meu corpo, por baixo da blusa, sem nenhuma inibição.

- Você sabe que eu adoro você, não sabe? – Edward sussurrou beijando meu queixo. – Não vou ser hipócrita e mentir que nunca quis isso. A primeira vez que te vi correndo pensei que queria te pegar de quatro, bem aqui no meu sofá, com essa bunda gostosa empinada pra mim. – disse e gemi baixinho com o aperto delicioso em minha bunda. – Mas depois, Bella. Quando passei a encontrar com você e conhecendo a mulher maravilhosa que é, percebi que queria muito mais que sexo. Muito mais que ter você na minha cama... Eu quero você na minha vida.

- Oh Edward... – suspirei baixinho, completamente emocionada.

- Esse passo é apenas para mostrar que te quero por inteiro...

- Eu também te quero, Edward. Muito. Confesso que fiquei com medo, que sinto medo de me machucar, mas decidi confiar em você e em mim. Você me faz feliz sem que tenha que abrir mão de quem sou. Adoro você de todo jeito e venho sonhado com isso a tempos. Obrigada por esperar e por querer mais. – retruquei beijando-o profundamente. – Vou pedir para você fazer amor comigo mais tarde... Agora, eu quero que você me foda bem aqui... – murmurei e parei no seu ouvido, chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha – De quatro.

- Está aprendendo a falar sujo, baby? – Edward rosnou levantando minha blusa e então olhou para o meu corpo. – Puta que pariu. – disse segurando meus seios. – Já era apaixonado por eles, agora, meu Deus... Eles são enormes.

Meu corpo era típico pequeno com peitos grandes. Rosalie vivia dizendo que era uma vadia sortuda por ter alguma carne na bunda. Edward já havia me dito que tinha o suficiente para se divertir ali e lembro-me de ter rido, mas agora, parecia importante que ele gostasse do meu corpo. Pelo menos dos meus seios, ele estava apaixonado. Soltou meu sutiã e olhou lambendo os lábios. Ele sequer estava focando no meu rosto. Seu olhar era de puro tesão. Cheguei meu corpo para frente e senti seus lábios fechando ao redor de um mamilo. A outra mão estava massageando de forma muito lenta e gostosa meu outro seio.

- Quero ficar para sempre aqui. – murmurou dando atenção ao outro. – São perfeitos como você. – sussurrou beijando meus lábios. – Você é minha. Toda minha. Entendeu?

- Faça-me sua completamente. – suspirei esfregando-me em sua ereção.

Edward me fez ficar de pé e tirou os laços laterais da minha calcinha, jogando-as bem longe. Puxou-me para frente e mordeu minha coxa, massageando minha bunda. Para minha completa surpresa, colocou-me sentada no sofá e ajoelhou-se no chão, devorando minha boca com fome.

Desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, lambendo entre meus seios e depois literalmente mordeu meu bico, sugando bem forte e soltando com um estalo que me fez desfalecer no sofá. Ele estava provocando tanto meus seios de forma precisa e sensual que meu ventre começou a se contorcer e queimar, dando indícios que logo gozaria se continuasse assim. Nunca tinha sido tão provocada ali. Edward percebeu minha agitação e desceu mais ainda, beijando minha barriga e por fim, afastou minhas pernas completamente e lambeu toda minha extensão, debaixo a cima e concentração sua atenção no meu clitóris. De longe ouvi uma mulher gritar e no fundo sabia que aquilo saiu da minha garganta. Desabei minhas costas no sofá e gemi alto novamente. Sempre fui contida na cama. Silenciosa. Doce. Mas ele estava arrancando uma personalidade sexual que não conhecia.

- Puta merda, se você gemer assim de novo vou gozar... – Edward murmurou sem afastar a boca da minha boceta e fechei os olhos sentindo sua língua trabalhando arduamente e logo em seguida, seus dedos entraram na equação.

- Edward... Eu preciso de você. – sussurrei desesperada, cravando minhas unhas no seu couro cabeludo, para afastá-lo um pouco. – Baby eu quero gozar com você dentro de mim. Por favor, você pode me foder agora?

Edward parecia que ia explodir. Falar sujo era o seu calcanhar de Aquiles e me vi sem nenhuma vergonha em dizer as palavras. Sempre fui tímida, nunca realmente falei, apesar de gostar de ouvir. Nas minhas fantasias pessoais, incorporava uma mulher safada sem papas na língua e pela primeira vez deixei que a mesma me dominasse naquele momento. Edward estava pirando com minha boca.

- Fique de joelhos e apoie seu cotovelo no encosto do sofá. – pediu rouco e observei tirar sua blusa e arrancar a calça junto a cueca, com sua ereção saltando livre.

A expectativa de tê-lo dentro de mim era tão grande que agradeci mentalmente a conversa que tivemos sobre o uso de preservativo. Ele me perguntou, muito casualmente, se deveria compra-los para nossa viagem. Me senti uma mulher adulta ao conversar com meu... Namorado... Enfim, com Edward sobre isso. Decidimos não usar. Ele estava limpo. E eu também. Era uma questão de confiança. Faço uso do controle de natalidade a mais de dez anos e definitivamente sabíamos que não era tão simples assim nos tornar pais. Não era a intenção.

Olhei para seu rosto e sorri.

- Deus baby.- Edward suspirou me beijando. – Eu adoro você.

- Eu também. Você é lindo. – sussurrei segurando-o pela nuca. – Não quero mais de quatro. Quero olhar para o seu rosto enquanto me come. – completei e ele sorriu, se encaixando entre minhas pernas. Segurei seu pênis e posicionei na minha entrada, empurrando meu quadril para frente. Observei sua expressão conforme foi entrando.

- Porra... Puta merda. – Edward gemeu e fechou os olhos. – Tão gostosa. Tão quente. Eu quero te comer pra sempre. – murmurou e começou a se movimentar.

Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia. Era algo tão intenso que meu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo. Da minha boca saia gemidos descontrolados, desesperados e ofegantes. Mordi o ombro de Edward e enfiei minhas unhas em seus braços torneados, cruzando minhas pernas em sua bunda para que pudesse vir cada vez mais fundo.

- Eu te quero para sempre. – suspirei abraçando-o. Edward abriu os olhos e me beijou.

- Você é perfeita. – sussurrou mordendo meu pescoço. Ele deixaria marcas. – Diz que você é minha.

- Sou completamente sua. – retruquei segurando seu rosto. – Diga que você é meu.

- Porra Bella. – gritou batendo mais fundo e mais forte. – Seu. Completamente seu e de ninguém mais.

Gritei quando meu orgasmo tomou todas as minhas forças. Edward continuou implacável e pouco tempo depois senti seus jatos quentes preencherem todo meu núcleo. Nós ficamos em silêncio, recuperando nossas forças e palavras. Meus olhos arderam porque sentia a imensa vontade de chorar porque nunca tinha sido tão perfeito. Odiava lembrar isso, mas nem mesmo James foi capaz de me completar dessa forma.

Edward me pegou no colo, beijando meu rosto docemente. Entramos no chuveiro sem desgrudar os lábios um do outro e então, logo estávamos unidos, apoiados contra parede. Edward não foi doce ou gentil. Ele grunhia e rosnava como um homem das cavernas e internamente, me senti completamente marcada e totalmente dele quando seu gozo me preencheu novamente. Escorreguei mole para o chão e terminamos nosso banho, nos secando muito precariamente e assim que bati na cama, beijei-o mais uma vez e logo adormeci em seus braços.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Não era necessário. Ele sentiu tanto quanto eu. Estava escrito em seus olhos que para ele nunca foi da mesma forma. Nós dois éramos a combinação explosiva perfeita. Ele me fez sentir coisas que nunca imaginei ou achei possível.

Acordei em sentindo seu corpo próximo. A luz da manhã estava banhando o quarto e seu corpo nu completamente descoberto. Edward tinha o rosto virando na minha direção e seu braço apoiado na minha barriga com a mão descansando em cima da minha virilha. Se ele forçasse o dedo tocaria meu clitóris facilmente. Ri baixinho porque era um tarado mesmo completamente adormecido. Olhei para seu pênis e vi que estava rígido, descansando em seu ventre. Lambi os lábios e olhei para o rosto dele novamente.

Escorreguei de fininho na cama e me posicionei apoiada em suas coxas. Beijei sua barriga e o levei para minha boca, olhando o tempo todo para seu rosto. Suas pálpebras se agitaram e ele abriu os olhos, virando na minha direção. Quando sua mente registrou o que estava fazendo, seus olhos verdes ficaram como dois grandes pires e a mão voou para meu cabelo. Tirei-o da minha boca com uma pressão agradável. Edward gemeu. Forte.

- Monte em mim. Sonhei que você montava em mim bem aqui. – disse rouco, com a voz arrastada de sono e prazer. – Quero que rebole no meu pau.

Sorrindo, posicionei-o em minha entrada e passei a fazer exatamente que pediu, apoiando minhas mãos em sua barriga definida.

- Vamos passar as minhas férias inteiras aqui na cama. Não vamos sair daqui nem para comer. – Edward gemeu segurando minha bunda com força. Ele tencionou o abdômen e me segurou firme, para investir mais forte.

Edward sentou e colou o peito no meu, com nossos lábios presos juntos. Bebi todas sua respiração e gemidos. Seu pênis estava cada vez mais duro e pulsando dentro de mim. Mordi seus lábios arrancando sangue e um grito de dor quando gozei. Não demorou muito para que derramasse em mim. Deitamos na cama juntos e embolados.

- Sempre vai ser assim, não é? – sussurrei de olhos fechados.

- Sempre será assim, eu prometo. – respondeu beijando-me. – Durma novamente, baby. Ainda temos tempo.

Acordei algum tempo depois sozinha na cama. Fui ao banheiro e escovei meus dentes, saindo nua do quarto e procurando-o pela casa. Encontrei-o na cozinha cortando algumas frutas no balcão.

- Acabou de estragar meu romantismo em levar um café da manhã na cama. – disse quando me viu entrar. E então se deu conta do meu estado completo de nudez. – Você é tão linda que quero te esconder para sempre aqui dentro. – murmurou me abraçando e ri quando ganhei um aperto indecente na bunda. – Vá se arrumar, minha mulher sedutora. Vamos perder o voo se continuar nua e tão perigosamente gostosa perto de mim. – completou e para comprovar seu ponto, senti sua ereção me cutucar.

Sai correndo e rindo porque minha vagina poderia precisar de uma pausa. Muito tempo sem nenhum tipo de exercício.

Tomamos café e corremos para nos arrumar, chegando ao aeroporto lotado a tempo do nosso check-in. Edward não dormiu e não me deixou descansar, falando suas asneiras, me fazendo rir alto e atrapalhar o sono dos nossos colegas de viagem.

Edward sabia que já tinha morado em Los Angeles por dois anos. Ele sabia do meu passado e o que aconteceu e não me julgou, apenas disse "merdas acontecem, mas eu ganhei dessa vez". Ele teve um relacionamento, de mais ou menos sete anos, no qual terminou de forma trágica. A ex dele o deixou porque se apaixonou por outro cara, mas confessou nunca ter traído Edward, apenas achava que era melhor acabar com algo que não fazia mais sentido além do coração dela estar na mão de outra pessoa. Admirei-a, que apesar dele ter contado que ambos não estavam mais no ápice da paixão por uns anos, Tanya foi leal o suficiente para cair fora sem ferir os sentimentos dele com algo irreparável.

E assim ele se mudou para o apartamento atual. Tanya era médica e estava de casamento marcado, eles ainda se falavam e ele entendeu depois de um tempo, que a paixão tinha acabado, que apenas era cômodo. Ele nunca sentiu vontade de pedi-la em casamento e isso já era a indicação perfeita que algo não estava bom. Fiquei impressionada com a maneira simples e livre dele ver a vida. Era tão sem dificuldades e problemas que senti inveja. No lugar dele teria chorado por anos.

Chegamos em L.A com uma confusão no aeroporto porque havia alguém famoso passando por ali. Fiquei tensa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Aquelas pessoas não estavam tentando tirar fotos minhas e pulando na minha frente para chegar até James.

- Acalme-se. Já encontrei meu pai na multidão. – Edward sussurrou e apertou minha mão.

- Deus, como vocês se parecem! – exclamei observando Carlisle Cullen sorrir do mesmo jeito maroto que o filho. As fotos não faziam jus a ele pessoalmente. Edward seria incrível com mais de cinquenta anos. Vou precisar guardar dinheiro para botox se quiser acompanhar a jovialidade da família Cullen.

- Pai, essa é Bella, minha namorada. Baby, esse é o seu sogro. – Edward sorriu e alegremente apertei a mão de Carlisle.

- Ela é muito mais bonita que você mencionou, garoto. – Carlisle disse e sorriu pra mim. – Seja bem vinda a família.

Segui os dois para fora do aeroporto e rapidamente caímos no trânsito para grande casa em Malibu. A família dele tinha dinheiro, o que não me incomodava, porque a minha família também tinha. Era um jogo igual dessa vez. Isso me acalmava.

Esme Cullen provavelmente era a mulher mais doce que encontrei na vida. Ela tinha um abraço carinhoso e um sorriso maternal de doer os ossos. Me apaixonei pelos pais de Edward e também pela sua irmã caçula, Bree. Todos eles me receberam bem e me fizeram sentir amada, querida e realmente desejada em suas pequenas férias.

Decidimos sair para jantar e me recolhi no quarto para me refrescar com um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. Edward entrou para tomar banho e me deixou escolhendo minha roupa sozinha.

- Tem certeza que irá usar essa saia? – Edward perguntou e olhei-me no espelho. – Estou vendo sua bunda. – disse e me inclinei. Era curta, mas nem tanto. – Pensei que agora que sou seu namorado, você deveria cobri-la. Sou o único. Não esqueça que disse que era minha.

Sorri para sua possessão com orgulho.

- Você é meu namorado? – perguntei querendo provoca-lo. Ele tinha esclarecido essa questão ontem a noite, com todas aquelas palavras maravilhosas. Não havia mais dúvidas sobre o que éramos para o outro.

- Baby, te deflorei de formas incríveis durante a noite. Tem certeza que está duvidando disso?

- Gosto da saia.

- Deus sabe que eu também. – Edward resmungou amassando minha bunda e chegando minha calcinha para o lado. – Ela será muito útil agora. – suspirou e começou a me tocar. - Não consigo esperar mais para estar dentro de você. Por favor.

- Você me quer agora? Antes de sairmos para jantar com seus pais?

- Sim. – gemeu quando toquei em seu pau duro, enrolado na toalha.

- Como uma rapidinha gostosa para abrir o apetite?

- Isabella, se eu soubesse que você era tão louca e safada quanto eu, teria corrido atrás de você no parque no primeiro dia.

- Nunca fui assim. Você me deixa assim.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – sorriu orgulhoso e me beijou. – Coloque suas mãos no espelho e mantenha seus olhos abertos. É melhor você me acompanhar porque desde o momento que vi essa bunda maravilhosa brincando de se esconder nessa saia, estou quase gozando.

Minhas pernas tremeram e me apoiei no espelho. Estava molhada. Melhor. Ensopada. Edward empurrou ainda mais minha calcinha para o lado e entrou em mim rudemente. Minha mente registrou que devia ficar quieta, afinal, o quarto da irmã dele era em frente ao nosso. Nós trancamos nosso olhar no outro. Sua mão trabalhava muito perfeitamente me tocando tão rude quanto suas investidas.

Bati no espelho quando atingi meu clímax e quase caí no chão, mas Edward me segurou e continuou até gemer de forma tão sexy no meu ouvido que quase me desfaleci.

- Estou viciada. – assumi timidamente, observando-o recuperar a respiração.

Edward sorriu e concordou.

- Você arranca as minhas forças. – disse em um tom alegre. – Me sinto feliz.

- Eu também. Me sinto muito feliz.

Ele me fazia feliz.

Saímos meia hora mais tarde. Meu rosto estava brilhando assim como meus olhos e cabelos. Sentia-me tão feliz que poderia voar. Entendi que o humor leve vinha do seu pai. Carlisle era divertido e Esme calma. Bree tinha um pouco dos dois e a noite foi perfeita. Caminhando pela orla de Malibu de mãos dadas com Edward percebi que além de viciada, estava completamente apaixonada.

Senti uma leve onda de medo. Contos de fadas modernos também podem ter finais felizes?

**Nota da autora:** PROMETO que o próximo não irá demorar tanto, ok? Semana que vem, no máximo!


End file.
